The New Ways
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: Thing change, so do people. See where it takes them. Harry's kicked out and Dumble dore fails to help him. Who will be there to save him from the enemy? Harry's in for one heck of a suprise.
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah. Yaddah yaddah and so on.

A/N- I need ideas for the title. Just put them in your reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy! Why aren't you finished with your chores?" Vernon thundered as he slammed into the small scantly furnished prison…I mean room. Said boy raised his bright emerald green eye from the parchment he was writing on to the furious face of Vernon Dursley.

"They are finished, Uncle, I mowed the lawn, painted the fence, raked up the clippings, replanted the flowers again, cook all three meals without eating any, washed up the dishes afterwards, dusted, vacuumed, swept, poli…"

He trailed off as Vernon grabbed the back of his neck and shook him.

"You did a half assed job on the dusting and polishing and you didn't scrub the kitchen floor."

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought back. He had too scrubbed the floor, and you could see yourself perfectly in the silver. Not one speck of dust littered the pictures of precious Dudley….Harry was shook violently from his thoughts as Vernon whapped his head and continued his degrading as he drug the young man down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen Vernon threw him to the floor, before growling.

"You will finish this floor by time we get home tomorrow morning as well as the polishing and the dusting. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

Not wanting to make his Uncle angrier Harry nodded. Vernon gave a twisted smile as Petunia entered the room and glared at Harry.

"My Dudley's white clothes are all blue! You despicable thing ruined them on purpose!"

Looking to Vernon she shook her head and continued.

"It's time I did what I should have don't years ago."

Turning her icy gaze on Harry she uttered the words that would bring about grave problems.

"You are no longer welcome in our home. You will be gone by noon tomorrow. I've informed your school of your

leaving our home. Finish your chores boy, and get your stuff."

With a huge grin on his face Vernon all but skipped out of the room to inform his son of the news. Petunia sighed and continued.

"Good-bye, Harry."

Turning to leave Petunia gave in to the one impulse she had to help her sister's son. Pulling out some money she laid it on the counter and muttered as she left the room.

"That should be enough to get you out of here."

Harry nodded at the semi torn woman and picked up the money, quickly stowing it in his front right pocket. He walked to the cupboard where his trunk was and opened the now unlocked door. He stumbled slightly as the ground rumbled under his feet. Looking up he sighed as he recognized the wave of power around Private drive number 4 fade. The wards were falling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- He he cliffies are interesting, I will update this story soon don't worry.

But if I get reviews, because you know they feed the muse and all

I may write faster!

Ta ta for now


	2. The Results are

Disclaimer: I don't now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. Yes the truth hurts very badly. sighs tearfully

A/N- once more I would like to ask if anyone has an idea for titles to this story please write it in a review.

Key:

"" normal talking

'' thinking

_When we last left our boy her….sorry young man hero:_

"_Good-bye, Harry."_

_Turning to leave Petunia gave in to the one impulse she had to help her sister's son. Pulling out some money she laid it on the counter and muttered as she left the room._

"_That should be enough to get you out of here."_

_Harry nodded at the semi torn woman and picked up the money, quickly stowing it in his front right pocket. He walked to the cupboard where his trunk was and opened the now unlocked door. He stumbled slightly as the ground rumbled under his feet. Looking up he sighed as he recognized the wave of power around Private drive number 4 fade. The wards were falling._

Harry knew he was in trouble if the wards finished falling before someone came to get him. He didn't know what wards were what, but he knew the weaker ones were falling fast. Dragging his trunk to the stair way Harry quickly cast a feather weight charm on it before lugging it up the vast amount of stairs. He'd been able to cast wandless magic for a while now.

Walking in he heard Hedwig panicking. Walking swiftly to her cage Harry let the distraught bird free murmuring softly.

"Don't worry Hedwig, its ok. Someone will get us before the final wards fall."

Harry continued to calm the bird as he quickly gathered the few things that were in his room placing them in the trunk and shrinking it.

"Hedwig, if for some reason something happens, because come on who are you talking to, Take this trunk and fly to the closest place that has someone there to help me. Also I'll put this around the trunk so they'll see it too."

Scribbling a quick note Harry wrapped the parchment around the trunk and placed the item in a small pouch and tied it.

"The wards are falling quickly, my friends. If I'm right they will be all gone by early morning."

No one saw the three cloaked figures as they hid under the large oak tree in the park down the street from Private Drive number 4. The tallest one grinned twistedly as he agreed with his companion.

"I believe your right, Avery, I'm shocked to see just how quickly some of them fell, but I'm glad it shortens the wait."

Looking to their third partner the man called Avery inquired the rat like man.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord will favor us for doing this without his order to do so?"

With a pitying shake of his head the cowardly man said.

"What else can we do? He may kill us next chance, if we don't make up for our repeated failures."

With agreeing nods from the two men, the three figures sat to wait out the fall of wards.

Harry stood from the floor where he had been dusting,

'They may be throwing me out but until Dumbledore sends someone to get me I need something to do.'

Moving on to the kitchen Harry pulled the mop and bucket from the pantry and got to work on the filthy floor.

'Where is Dumbledore's man to get me? I've been here for hours and no one is here to get me yet, does think I won't leave ones the wards are done falling?'

Little did Harry know that the letter that was written to the wise wizard was never read. See when Dumbledore left Harry to the Dursley's all those years ago he'd left in the envelope a small stack of parchment. When ever they wanted to speak with him they could write on this charmed paper and the question would be received on its partner in the headmaster's office. The reason the Headmaster never read this letter was the same reason he was never alerted to the falling of the wards. The wise wizard was a moron for trusting these people. For at this moment Dumbledore was in a meeting with several inner circle Order members at Grimauld place 12. The alarm for the wards and the back up crystal (should Dumbledore not be at his desk) that would warm at the danger were all in the very office the man should have been at.

The night wore on as Harry scrubbed the floor, just as he stood to stretch the house shook knocking the bucket of soapy water over as well as several pictures off the wall. Looking around as Harry tried to remain upright he realized what happened. With wide eyes he felt for his wand in the inside pocket he'd sewn on one of the too large t-shirts. Moments later the shaking subsided and Harry tensed.

'Ok Dumbledore, jokes over. Where are you?'

Suddenly Harry heard a slight thumping behind him.

"Moody?"

He whispered as he spun around only to come face to face with a hooded figure. Stepping back slightly Harry heard a laugh come from the figure.

"Hello, Harry, you're going to make a great gift to my Lord."

With a raised brow Harry answered mockingly

"Your 'Lord' as you call him, will have to do with out me."

The cloaked man started toward Harry with a determined air. Stumbling back slightly Harry spun around and started to run. Stepping down he felt the floor shift as he stepped onto one of the brushes he'd used to scrub the floor. For once Fate (though I sure she got a kick out of it) was on Harry's side and the brush slid him to the kitchen door that led to the living room. Running through it Harry quickly locked the door, grinning slightly as he heard the sounds of the Death Eater slipping on the wet tiled floor. Not slowing down Harry ran through the living room to the door to the hallway locking it as he passed. Seeing the front door coming up Harry made a split second decision a veered off to the stairs.

'Fate was on my side earlier, but I've learned she has a twisted scene of humor, better not push it.'

Casting a wandless silencing charm around himself, his wand long forgotten, Harry flew up the stairs and into his room.

'For once I'm glad Vernon put those locks on my door.'

He thought as he quickly locked the five padlocks, two deadbolts, and door knob. Stepping back into the shadows Harry heard the tail tell sounds of someone coming up the stairs as they creaked from the added weight. Waiting for the right time to strike Harry stood with his back to the wall.

'Where are the others? Death Eaters never work alone.'


	3. Do you think fate's out to get me? again

Disclaimer: I don't now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. Yes the truth hurts very badly. sighs tearfully

A/N- once more I would like to ask if anyone has an idea for titles to this story please write it in a review.

Key:

"" normal talking

'' thinking

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_When we last left our boy her….sorry young man hero:_

"_Hello, Harry, you're going to make a great gift to my Lord."_

_With a raised brow Harry answered mockingly_

"_Your 'Lord' as you call him, will have to do with out me."_

_The cloaked man started toward Harry with a determined air. Stumbling back slightly Harry spun around and started to run. Stepping down he felt the floor shift as he stepped onto one of the brushes he'd used to scrub the floor. For once Fate (though I sure she got a kick out of it) was on Harry's side and the brush slid him to the kitchen door that led to the living room. Running through it Harry quickly locked the door, grinning slightly as he heard the sounds of the Death Eater slipping on the wet tiled floor. Not slowing down Harry ran through the living room to the door to the hallway locking it as he passed. Seeing the front door coming up Harry made a split second decision a veered off to the stairs._

'_Fate was on my side earlier, but I've learned she has a twisted scene of humor, better not push it.'_

_Casting a wandless silencing charm around himself, his wand long forgotten, Harry flew up the stairs and into his room. _

'_For once I'm glad Vernon put those locks on my door.'_

_He thought as he quickly locked the five padlocks, two deadbolts, and door knob. Stepping back into the shadows Harry heard the tail tell sounds of someone coming up the stairs as they creaked from the added weight. Waiting for the right time to strike Harry stood with his back to the wall._

'_Where are the others? Death Eaters never work alone.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was pulled from his mussing as he heard the slight click of the first lock. Thanking who ever was listening he quickly waved his wand at the door silently relocking the lock in the process. After several failed attempts to unlock the locks the Death Eater simply blew the door up. Moving as far into the corner as he could Harry lifted his wand and whispered.

"_Stupefy_"

The Death Eater fell with a silent thud. With a nervous mind Harry slowly moved from the hiding place only to come face to face with a familiar, but implacable enemy . Both shook their shock off and jumped back a step and raised their wands. The Death Eater glared at the young hero and spat.

"You Mr. Potter are more trouble then you are worth. Though you will earn us point with our Lord."

Harry sneered (wiping a tear away….. our baby's all grown up and sneering threateningly at people)

"Don't think you won the contest yet, Weasley!"

_I thought about ending it here but I do wish to live long enough to continue the story. _

The Red Haired man just chuckled darkly.

"Do you think by knowing that I the Great Percy Weasley is a Death Eater will save you Potter? You must be more foolish then I thought you originally."

Shaking his head he continued.

"I tried to tell my _family _just how bad you were, but they would not listen to reason. They chose you! I can't believe my own _Flesh_ and _blood _chose some half breed orphan over their own pure blooded son! You stole my family from me Harry Potter! For that you will p…"

He never finished as Harry shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Causing the ranting man to fall as well. Shaking his head Harry stated calmly.

"Percy, you and Baldymort both talk too much."

With a sigh he started to straighten only to pause as he heard a slight creak for a loose floor board. Looking around revealed nothing as to the cause of the sound. Starting to think he'd imagined it he turned to leave the room. Just as he stepped out of the room he heard it again only louder.

'Now I now I heard it, but there isn't any…."

Harry mentally smacked himself as he realized his error.

'Duh! I have one too."

Hearing the creaking again he spun around and yelled out

"_Accio invisibility cloak_!"

The cloak flew into his hand and Harry's eyes widened as he recognized his parents' betrayer standing in front of him. Before Harry could react Peter Yelled out a cutting curse catching Harry in the arm. With a hiss as the hex sliced his skin Harry muttered.

"Expelliarmus!"

Once He had collected the wand Harry took off down the stairs and out the door. Cursing as his arm throbbed in time with his racing pulse. He made to the end of the street when he heard several sets of feet slapping the asphalt behind him. Pushing to a dead run Harry gave all his energy to out run the three fully trained wizards after him. As he turned the corner into an alley he prayed luck was on his side. The prayer was cut short as he found the dead end and heard the pursuing feet slow to a stop and a mocking voice.

"Looks like all your luck has run out, Little Potty!"

Harry spun around at the rude nickname wincing as it jarred the injury; he came face to face with Roudoulph Lestrange. Seeing the shock cross his face he smiled and ordered.

"Boys, get out here….we have a little present to Harry from the Dark Lord."

Harry backed into the wall behind him and thought out loud.

"Peter isn't on orders From Voldemort? Then….."

Jerking from his thoughts Harry whipped out his wand and prepared for a fight of a lifetime. Sadly the fight was quick and painful as Harry was hit with a binding curse followed by curses on all sides at one time with multiple curses. With a gasped

"Impend…."

The young hero fell to his knees and heard three curses one after another.

The first jinx only caused a gasp as he stretching jinx was muttered silently.

The second Curse caused Harry whimper and to wither about on the ground as

"Crucio!"

Was yelled and held for several moments.

Then the third curse to seal him fate of being captured as it torn across his chest and face causing immense damage was spoken calmly.

"Sectumsempra!"

Harry finally gave into the cloud of darkness that was pushing at his mind and gave up to nothingness The large group grinned as he bled and picked up the wounded youth. Lestrange grinned at his men and informed them.

"This boys, is why I am favored with the Dark Lord…."

Turning to where the three stunned Death eaters stood he continued.

"I follow his orders not my own. You three are wanted in the Manor."

The group vanished into the night as the three left disapperated to their fate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N I know this chapter is long over do, but I've been busy and went ahead and got this out so I could start up a new story. A Challenge from Cap'n BlackRose.

A/N: I am a little embarrassed to say but I put all of or most of chapter 2 in chapter 3 and never noticed. My sister read this story a few days ago and told me about the mess up. So I removed the chuck, it shortens the chapter horribly but I couldn't leave it like that. It really messes up the story to me. I 'm sorry for the inconvenience and hope you will continue with his story. I am writing a chapter and it should be up by next week. again thank you.


End file.
